


Freeze,sir

by pAntie2



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#万圣节特典。<br/>#NC-17<br/>#今天的Barney也没有吃饱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze,sir

妈的，Caesar心想，自己再也不要跟Lee一起出任务了。  
  
  
Caesar一手抓紧了副驾驶座顶部的把手，一手不停调整着难受无比的系到了第一颗纽扣的领口。  
  
  
“你他妈，”Caesar终于找到了自己的声音，“老子晕车。”  
  
  
“哈哈哈……”Lee毫不避讳自己的嘲讽——没办法他就是这么坦率。Lee一边忙着嘲笑Caesar一边往上提了一个档位。他甚至还冲着后视镜给了后座的两位被扒得只剩背心内裤的男人一个充满自信的虎式微笑。  
  
  
F*ck，要不是刚才后脑上被来了这么一下的话！Caesar暴躁地扯下置物架上的对讲机，可怜的对讲机差点就被生生捏碎。  
  
  
哦，相信我，饱受轻微脑震荡的晕眩感折磨的Ceasar现在非常想这么做。  
  
  
Caesar粗暴地扣开对讲机，“前面的，PUMPKIN，停车检查！”  
  
  
可惜那辆眼熟的黑色家用皮卡依旧我行我素穿梭在车流当中，时不时开上逆行车道。嚣张的皮卡所经之处响起一片刹车和喇叭声；随着闪避不及的车辆碰撞在一处，叫骂和尖叫声此起彼伏。  
  
  
一只手从右边的车窗里伸出来，戴着骷髅头的尾戒，挑衅地竖起中指。  
  
  
"Bitch!"Caesar凑过去猛拍中控台的数十个按钮，很可惜警笛声并没有如他想的那样响起。  
  
  
"Hey, watch out!" Lee不耐烦地把Caesar挡在他面前的大脑袋推开。  
  
  
“警笛按钮在哪儿？！”Caesar回头掏出枪杵在后座的一个男人的下巴上。  
  
  
“这个？……这个？……这个？”Caesar的手指随着那个被他的“大家伙”顶着喉头的男人艰难的眼神移动着。  
  
  
“BiuBiu——”警笛声终于如约响起来。Caesar用拿枪的右手反手给了对方颈动脉处一下猛击，轻易地断了对方逃跑反抗的希望。  
  
  
“Target在哪辆车？”Caesar给他的爱人上了膛，侧过头跟Lee再次确认。  
  
  
“红色Range Rover.”  
  
  
"Roger."  
  
  
Caesarn把对讲机夹在他的Khaybar和手掌中间，从敞开的窗口往上一撑，半个身子坐在车窗沿外面。  
  
  
“PUMPKIN，再警告一遍，靠边停车！”  
  
  
回答他的是引擎挑衅的轰鸣声。  
  
  
Caesar给了坐在驾驶位的Lee一个确认信号，他可以感觉到他们的警车正不动声色地像目标接近着。  
  
  
"Rest in peace."Caesar单手举起那柄KH2002，完全没有看瞄准镜，对着左前方那辆Range Rover的轮胎就是几枪。那辆改装过的鲜红越野车的后胎瞬间瘪了下去，车身因为在行驶中突然失去控制而一瞬间翻转了过去！  
  
  
Caesar觉得自己已经可以预想到车内的混乱和绝望，空气中四溢的汽油味让他隐隐地感到兴奋。  
  
  
即使车身全都换成了防暴材质，目标Range Rover还是像计划中一样瞬间软趴趴地瘫倒在路中央。原本为了避开主干道上的追车戏已经不得不以龟速前行的车流此刻更是彻底陷入了混乱。  
  
  
警车随后也在路边稳稳停住。Caesar从窗口直接跳出来，他听到耳边警方调度频道里已经混乱成一片，大批警察已经在赶往现场的路上。  
  
  
他好像什么事情都没有发生过一样，向现场大量惊恐不安的民众亮出警徽，他终于说出了他唯一会的那句西班牙语，“执行公务！”  
  
  
虽然他的那套过于精良的装备一点完全缺乏说服力。  
  
  
哪个警察会带着KH2002巡逻？！  
  
  
即使他们现在完全处于上风，Caesar还是相当小心——最可怕的往往是猎物垂死挣扎的反击。而且根据Thorn的警告，警方已经完全被买通，地方的Back up随时会出现，阻挠他们的撤退。  
  
  
他听到机车由远及近的轰鸣声，比那些无能的腐败警察更早到达现场的是Luna和Smilee。  
  
  
Caesar带着俩小孩，卡着各自的走位，从Range Rover的两个方向同时拉开已经被挤压得有些变形的车门。  
  
  
Luna率先动手，干脆利落地给了卡在驾驶室的司机一枪——麻醉枪。  
  
  
妈的，他最讨厌活捉了。Caesar在内心咒骂，这种跨国贩卖妇女儿童的渣滓被轰成灰都不算过分。  
  
  
他和Smilee迅速把后座上的那个“二号头目”和他的pussy保镖放倒——趁他们还处在车祸后痛苦而短暂的昏迷中。  
  
  
接下来就交给Lee了。Caesar听到警笛的声音，他知道接下来还有一场恶战。  
  
  
“Luna小心！”这个能徒手把一个壮汉从变了形的车里拖出来的女人，从贴大腿绑着的刀鞘里拔出一把M9刺刀，回身扎进那个试图偷袭她的特警的锁骨上方，逆时针旋了半圈后再用力拔出来。  
  
  
Caesar非常肯定自己听到了锁骨断裂的声音；看到直接喷溅到路牌上的动脉血，他和Smilee默契地捂住了后脖颈。  
  
  
记得提醒他别惹Luna。  
  
  
Thorn设置的路障和绕行线路除了把目标的护卫车队岔开以外，还给Smilee他们争取了不少反应时间。  
  
  
当大批SWAT和巡逻警车到达的时候，面对的是可怕的重火力压制，包括Smilee带来的非制式25mm的Rifle。  
  
  
Caesar相当过瘾地摸了一把，还没来得及上手，频道里就传来老兔子可恶的声音，“Caesar，上车。”  
  
  
“What the…”  
  
  
“No F word.”Lee的声音紧接着传过来。  
  
  
妈的，配合这么亲密无间，他俩怎么不干脆结婚算了。  
  
  
“…”Caesar直接对着自己下来的那辆警车竖了一个中指，“Yes, sir. On coming.”他留恋地摸了摸Smilee那架漂亮的女人，烦躁地扯开最顶上的那两颗纽扣。  
  
  
Caesar觉得自己又能顺畅地念rap了，眩晕的头脑也清明了不少。  
  
  
他呈戒备状态地向警车靠拢。  
  
  
  
“都装车了？”  
  
  
“妥了。”Caesar说着往后座的方向看去，两厢的福特后部依稀看得出堆叠着几个人影。他瞪了眼后座上同样被捆得严实的两个男人，“别乱动，不然把你们一起扔到后面。”  
  
  
“那样车子会不平衡的。”Lee在那里抱怨。  
  
  
“得了吧，那时候把Gunnar关在机舱后面也没见不平衡啊！”  
  
  
“放屁，你懂什么！你能站在高速飞行的机头瞄准发射炮弹吗？你能……”Lee一面骂骂咧咧地唠叨，一面照着那些刚刚赶到的特警和巡逻车的样子鸣起警笛，他们在一片混乱的应急响应顺利地离开了犯罪现场；他们就这样带着两个被扒得精光的条子和当地最大犯罪集团的二把手和他的司机保镖，嚣张地，大摇大摆地，离开了交战点。  
  
  
“Luna你们那边怎么样。”频道被打开，激战的轰鸣一瞬间冲击了每一个人的耳膜。  
  
  
“Grandpa! 这边很好！”Smilee显然很享受和他的“爱人”并肩作战。Caesar有点吃醋地想着。  
  
“老大，Luna在砍人别打扰她。”Thorn听上去相当悠闲。  
  
“…Fine.”Luna的回答很简短。  
  
  
年轻队员几乎全被安排在交战点，Toll和Galgo两块老骨头也不至于太辛苦。  
  
“按计划，祝顺利。飞机见。”  
  
“Roger.”  
“Yes,sir.”  
“No prob.”  
…  
  
Barney默默点完人数，掐掉了公共频道。  
  
“我们也按计划？”Lee戏谑的声音在耳边响起，那是他们两个人的私人频道。  
  
“对。”  
  
“前面的PUMPKIN，最后一次警告，停车。”  
  
  
熟悉的声音从车窗外面响起，经过扩音器的处理，听上去相当有侵略性。  
  
Barney把他的黑色皮卡缓缓停靠到路边，把车子熄了火，打开车门走下来，双手举高过头。——这是计划的最后一环，只有伪装成正常的执法情况，监控录像里才不会留下疑点。  
  
Barney小心地把脸转向没有电子监控的一边，听见熟悉的声音，“把手放到我能看见的地方，面朝车，转过去！”  
  
Lee像模像样地一手摸向后腰的手枪和手铐，岔着腿走过来。抢来的警服有点小，特别是裤子，把Lee强壮的大腿和胯部裹得鼓鼓囊囊。紧窄的腰上围着一圈警用皮带，警棍垂在臀部边；脑袋上的贝雷帽换成了警帽，却依旧歪着扣在头上。  
  
Barney甚至配合地把手背到身后。  
  
“Freeze, sir.不要做多余的动作。”Lee粗鲁地把Barney的手向手肘相反的方向拧过去。  
  
咔嚓脆响，Barney感觉到Lee热烫的手指随着冰凉的手铐贴着手腕收紧；阴影罩在他的上半身。  
  
他有些疑惑地回头，上半身因此微微抬起来，却被一股力道压了回去。臀部有不科学的压感，Barney觉得自己能很清晰地感觉到Lee半硬的下体顶在自己大腿的地方。  
  
身后的人笑得一脸淫亵，弯下腰用上半身用力压住Barney，凑近了Barney，嘴唇几乎要碰触到他的耳廓，“这身衣服让我觉得特别兴奋。”说着还动了动下半身，证明自己所言不虚。  
  
这个制服癖。Barney觉得头疼，至少不是在这里吧。尽管他承认，穿着过于紧的制服的Lee，比之前那个跳膝上舞的stripper还要性感。  
  
被这样的Lee一激，Barney竟也不经觉得有点兴奋。刚才大街上的追车戏码让每个人的体内肾上腺素含量都急遽增高——其实在战场上硬起来本来就是再正常不过的表现。  
  
不过这跟说好的不一样啊。  
  
“差不多够了。”Barney咬牙切齿地低声回答。  
  
从远处看过去，只是一个警官在制服试图逃脱的嫌疑人。Caesar自欺欺人地自我催眠，我看不到我看不到我看不到。  
  
——老夫老夫当街秀恩爱，还真是不顾路人的感受。  
  
“去车上？”Detective Lee饶有兴致地提议到。  
  
“GFY.”Barney翻了一个白眼。  
  
“试过了，没你活好。”英国佬就是这么没节操。  
  
Lee趁着Barney还没反应过来，拽着他的反剪在背后的手就往车上拽；Barney几乎是被兴奋的Lee直接扔进副驾驶座的。Barney觉得自己的后背被反剪的双手撂得生疼，但他不顾肘部的抽痛，争分夺秒地开着锁。——撬锁可是雇佣兵的必修课。  
  
Lee把这一边的车门大力甩上，然后从驾驶座那边钻了进来；他急不可耐地解下碍事的笨重腰带，扯开裤子的扣子和拉链，“速战速决。”  
  
Barney此时业已经挣脱开那副并不牢靠的手铐，一把甩到了车前的置物架上；杂物撞击的叮哐声中，Barney一把扯过委屈地弯腰跪在车座上的Lee，使力掐着那副饱满圆润的屁股，隔着还没来得及褪下的内裤舔着那根形状鲜明的性器。  
  
浓郁的荷尔蒙味道充斥了Barney的鼻间。  
  
Lee的喘息声越来越急促，他几乎是从上方环住Barney的脑袋和脖子，拼命试图把对方的战术背心从扎得很规整的裤腰里扯出来。  
  
Barney似乎是舔得起兴，沿着那根的轮廓一寸一寸用唾液濡湿，但就是没有更进一步的行动。  
  
“F*ck！”Lee有点急了，用力推开Barney，利索地脱下了几乎快被Barney的唾液和阴茎前端的分泌物弄得湿透的内裤。  
  
“你说的，No F word.”Barney抬眼看了眼一脸饥渴的Lee。一边还不慌不忙地把车载频道彻底切断，他信任Caesar会替他很好地处理一些并不紧急的突发状况。  
  
下一秒，Lee猫着腰跨到了副驾驶座位上方，一手撑住椅背，虚压在Barney上方，另一手抓着他的那根，一边撸着一边尝试着要捅进Barney那张总在和他呛声的嘴里。  
  
Barney的手享受地从有力的臀肌移动到一侧完全收紧的腰线，爱不释手地抚摸着；另一只手移到前面，覆在Lee的手上握住了他的阴茎。但是Barney似乎并不急着把小Lee含进嘴里，他沿着柱身一遍遍地舔上去，拨弄着顶端的铃口和龟头下方的沟回，那里最敏感的位置。  
  
Lee爽得说不出话，腰肌和臀肌下意识地夹紧，如果这时候从背后看，他的肌肉线条简直漂亮得简直就像出自雕塑大师的手笔，Barney通过抚摸就可能感受到。他毫不怜惜地大力拍打着手下坚实的臀部，啪啪的声音在狭窄的车厢里显得鲜明有淫靡。  
  
Lee下意识地前后小幅地抽动着下身，臀部在空气中画出不规则的弧线；他不住地抽气，背部更深地弯下去，光亮的脑门抵住Barney的，深刻的眉骨下的漂亮眼睛恶狠狠地看进Barney藏着笑意的眼里。“Bastard，suck it…my dick.”  
  
不知道是谁的汗液滴落在座椅的皮套上，皮质的座椅很快变得湿滑。  
  
Barney耐心地舔了不知道多久，像在尝一道美味的大餐，Lee觉得好几次都差点被逼上高潮，半边屁股已经被击打得有点红肿。不知过了多久，也许也没多久，Barney终于把Lee的那根东西吞进去；他吞得很深，每一下都顶到喉头；拍打屁股的手摸索着眼前人的臀缝，试着在入口戳刺着。  
  
Barney觉得下体的阳物鼓胀得几乎要炸开，他用力地扯下Lee在他的脸上游移的手，领着那只灵活的手覆上自己的裆部。“撸硬了、就操你。”其实不用Lee的手动启动，小Barney已经呈现出精神奕奕的备战状态。  
  
Lee闭着眼睛享受着Barney灵活熟稔的舌头和喉咙深处的收缩，快速地摸到皮带扣并把它扯开，接着直接拉下拉链，从内裤边缘把Barney粗大的硬物拨弄出来有一搭没一搭地撸着。  
  
数次深喉之后，Barney把嘴里的硬物往外拔出，转而舔吮阴茎根部饱满的囊袋，不停地变换着角度。  
  
Barney时不时抬起他有些吊起的眼角，观察着身上人的反应。Lee很烦Barney这副气定神闲的表情，他加大了手下的动作；但是让Lee没有想到的是，他手上报复性的动作让Barney一下子加快了节奏。  
  
原本在Lee的后方戳刺揉按的手指一下子变成了四根，干涩的洞口一下子抗拒地收缩起来。Barney不耐烦地用力拍了一下他的屁股，“放松，不然怎么操。”  
  
“他妈的谁让你在这里操了。”  
  
“那刚才是谁他妈的像个饥渴的婊子一样在大街上缠着我发情的。”  
  
“回去操你妈！”Lee的嘴又开始不干不净，“唔……”  
  
Barney闻言，迅速把他在后方试探的手抽出来，在Lee已经被舔得湿透的下体上撸了两把，然后马不停蹄地捅进那张不停吐着脏字的嘴里。  
  
“你自己味道怎么样？”他用两根手指夹住那条灵活的舌头，向各个方向搅动着，时不时还会不小心地压到舌根，引起Lee生理性的反呕。  
  
“小心点，你要是把早饭吐出来的话，回去保证把你的屁股操开花。”  
  
“……”Lee被噎得被办法回骂，瞪着染着红血丝的眼睛，拼命翻着白眼以示自己的不满，老兔子不就是在报复刚刚那几下深喉嘛——大不了下次帮他做咯。  
  
Barney搅了一会儿，几乎把Lee的上下牙根都摸过一遍，才意犹未尽地把手指抽出来，带着大量黏稠的津液。  
  
Lee思考了一下，自己一会儿应该告诉他自己今天早上还没有刷牙——他简直要为自己的机智所折服。  
  
Barney把沾满津液的手指用力戳进已经稍微扩张过的洞口，摸索着前列腺凸起的位置，反复地刺激着；同时低下头，继续吸吮着Lee的硬物，卖力地刺激。  
  
“Boys and girls of every age，Wouldn't you like to see something strange? ……This is Halloween……”原本只有喘息声的车厢里突兀地响起了歌曲。  
  
Barney还没来得及把嘴里的东西吐出来，就感觉黏稠的东西一下子滑进了喉咙，还有一些呛到了气管里。Lee突然加大力道地一握，他也没有忍住，迅速地射在了对方的手里。  
  
“F*ck！”此刻的Lee还光着屁股，上身倒是还穿着被卷到胸口的警服，他迅速地从跨坐在Barney身上的姿势滚下来，坐到了驾驶座上。“谁？”他甚至还没从高潮的失神中完全缓过来。  
  
“……”Barney无奈地把那部不知什么时候滑落到车座缝隙里的手机捡起来，谁他妈的把他的手机铃声改成这渗人的万圣节歌曲了。“Barney.”  
  
“Barney啊，我是Caesar。Luna他们已经处理完到了集合点了，说是一直没有见到我们，频道又联系不上你，就托我来问一下。那个……你们……公事，处理完没？”Caesar非常小心地措辞，他有种预感自己应该是打断了什么——从电话那头还没平稳的喘息和突然不再晃动的皮卡车身可以很轻易地推断出来。  
  
“……如果我说没有呢。”Barney在内心咆哮，他妈的老子在你们眼里就这么快吗！  
  
“Luna的意思是，你们……先去开一下飞机？”Caesar下意识地摸了摸凉飕飕的后脖颈，“她说她要赶去参加Tool的万圣节相亲会。”

“……”  
  
“妈的Barney，老子内裤呢……嘟嘟嘟——”电话挂断前一秒，Lee中气十足的声音清晰地通过话筒传过来。  
  
喂！为什么每次受伤的都是我！Caesar觉得很委屈，他不要再跟Lee和Barney一起出任务了！他要嘤嘤嘤嘤地躲进小阴阳的怀抱！小阴阳你为什么要去度假！！！  


  
此刻，北京，傍晚。

“啊嚏！”11月的北方已经到了穿秋裤的时节。  
  
“Yang？你感冒了？”Gunnar从鸭架的缝隙里担心地望向阴阳。  
  
“没有，吃你的烤鸭。”阴阳嫌弃地看着Gunnar油腻的嘴和手，发誓要是过一会儿他敢用没有洗过的手来碰他的话，自己一定要踢断他的慧根。  
  
“要不要我们换到室内继续吃？”Gunnar还是有点不放心。——因为是第一次来阴阳的故乡，Gunnar对一切都保持着极大的好奇。于是在他的强烈要求下，他们顺利地在旅游旺季的香山支起了一张小桌子，一边吃着外带的烤鸭，一边观赏来往的路人和漫山的红叶。  
  
阴阳百无聊赖地转头看人头，夜幕降下来以后山里的人已经明显减少了——毕竟大家都是来看满山红叶的，没光看个屁。  
  
Gunnar盯着阴阳几秒，突然伸出油腻的手，用还算干净的幺指勾住了对方。  
  
阴阳瞪大了眼睛看着他，感觉自己的脚已经蠢蠢欲动。但是一眼扫到Gunnar在黑夜里特别透亮的蓝眼珠，他竟按捺住了内心因为洁癖而升腾起的怒火。  
  
算了，今天过节。他没让Gunnar扮成丧尸出门，现在就当补偿了。  
  
阴阳努力忽略Gunnar手上的油腻，盯着远处像剪影一样前前后后交叠的山头，月光透亮，映着遥远而森冷的光。  
  
“嗯，中国是个很美味的地方，跟阴阳一样。”  
  
阴阳咬着牙忍了，他反复告诫自己要冷静，不要造成不必要的恐慌。  
  
“Yang，你有没有听过一句话？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“爱他，就会想到他出生的地方去看一看。”  
  
噼里啪啦轰隆，路人惊恐地望着一棵歪脖子树下，一个矮个子的男人把一个壮硕的老外一掌劈晕；黄头发的老外向前倒下，顺带着压倒了面前的桌子和一桌的烤鸭和面饼。  
  
可惜，可惜。  
  
很久很久以后，当Gunnar小心翼翼地捂着脖子问起阴阳这事的时候。  
  
阴阳温柔地笑着，Gunnar，你真的不知道这句话换一种说法，就是，我、去、你、妈、逼？  
  
End(?)


End file.
